


Lay Me Down and Wear Me Out

by imissmaeberry



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: Jaal and Cat spend some much needed time together.





	Lay Me Down and Wear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghoulaesthetics (astraielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/gifts).



> This is a long, long overdue com for my dear Lav, who knows I've never gone anywhere near this game but I love them enough to try, so here we are. 
> 
> Cat belongs to Lav and you can talk to them about her [on tumblr](http://astrasari.tumblr.com)
> 
> Alien dicks, man.

There’s a knock at her door, and Cat looks up from the screen she’s been staring at for the last hour or so, blinking the strain from her eyes. She presses a button on the board, opening the door. She turns in her chair, smiling at the sight of Jaal standing in her doorway. 

“Hey, handsome.” Cat stands and stretches, pressing the button for the door once more as Jaal moved into the room, the panels clicking and sealing shut behind him. 

“Hello, Darling One. Are you busy with work? I can return at a better time.” The Angaran comes to a stop in front of her, looking down at her quizzically.

“Just reviewing some weaponry schematics and maps, trying to plan some things. Nothing that can’t wait while I spend some time with you.” She raises an eyebrow at him, arms crossing across her chest. “I do assume that’s why you’re here, Jaal - hopefully you weren’t sent to fetch me?”

He laughs and shakes his head. “No, Cat. I simply felt the need to seek your company. I have felt...lonesome, for the past few nights.”

At this, both of her eyebrows rise and she smirks. “Is that so? You been thinking about me at night, huh, Jaal?”

His body jerks, only slightly, barely noticeable if Cat hadn’t been looking so closely. “I will not lie, there have been times - even before our relationship - that I have thought of you, and your body, and what I would like to do to it.” He’s looking right at her and he smiles at the blush creeping onto her face. “Times as recently as this morning, in fact.”

“Well,” Cat huffs, arms uncrossing and hands moving to her hips. “I can’t say that I haven’t been a little frustrated myself. It  _ has _ been a while, hasn’t it?”

Jaal hums, the sound deep and inviting and it resonates within her. “Indeed it has, my darling.”

“Well, then maybe we should stop standing around and move this to my bed, huh?” Cat takes his hand and leads him over to the bed. She pushes him to sit on the mattress and positions herself in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. Being in his lap only somewhat makes up for their height difference, but it’s certainly better than when they’re standing. 

“What is that human phrase about lost time?”Jaal leans down just enough that the distance between his lips and Cat’s is minimal - close enough to almost be irritating, if Cat didn’t know he would close that distance at any second. 

“It goes, ‘we should make up for lost time,’ aka I think you should fuck me and soon, preferably.” Cat’s smirk grows further, and Jaal groans as he closes the distance between them and their lips crash together. Cat melts at the touch, though she would deny it if anyone else were to see. 

She wraps her arms around him tighter and his hands shift under her shirt to rub at the skin of her sides. The little shocks coming off of him send wonderful little tingles along her skin, leaving Cat gasping into Jaal’s mouth. He took that moment to swipe his tongue along the roof of her mouth and send pleasant little shocks along her nerves. 

“Off,” Cat pants against his mouth as she pulls back, “Take my shirt off and touch me, Jaal.” Jaal chuckles as he follows the order, placing his hands on her skin under her shirt and sliding them upward. The fabric bunches up over his wrists and Cat trembles as she unwraps her arms from his neck so he can pull the shirt over her head and all the way off. She grinds her hips into his as her shirt falls from Jaal’s hands to the floor, desperate for more. He isn’t surprised that she’s not wearing a bra - he thinks to himself that he wouldn’t be surprised if he reached into her shorts and found her without underwear as well. 

“I’ve missed the way your skin feels against mine, Taoshay. You’re so soft. So...responsive.” Jaal’s hands are roaming across her torso, and Cat laughs despite herself as she twitches at his touch. 

“You’d be responsive too if someone touched  _ you _ with little jolts of electricity.” Cat’s hips are still moving as Jaal’s hands reacquaint themselves with her tits, cupping them and running the tips of his fingers over her nipples. 

“What can I say. You're beautifully responsive, and I enjoy seeing your reactions as I make you feel good. Is that wrong of me, my darling one, Catrina?” One of his hands reaches into her shorts, pleasingly finding bare skin and slickness a little farther down. “You seem...prepared, love.”

Cat hums in response and reaches her hand down into his pants, smirking when she feels his own slick slit. “You seem pretty excited there yourself, Jaal.” She brings her fingers up to her mouth and licks his slick from it, head hanging back at the feeling that starts flowing through her body. She suddenly feels hotter, needier than usual, can almost feel herself getting wetter. “ _ God _ I love that shit. Can you feel it, Jaal? Can you feel how wet I am now? Do you like it, Jaal?”

Jaal groans and plays with her slit, fingers sliding between her lips to smear her wetness further, make a mess of her. “You know that I do, Taoshay. I love to feel how wet you get for me, because it makes it that much easier for me to fill you, to please you, my love. Why don’t you take these off so that I can begin such a task, Cat?” As he pulls his hand from her slit he tugs on the waistband of her shorts, helping her from his lap so she could pull off the last piece of clothing she wore.

Jaal reaches his hands out to touch her more and she’s tempted to allow this, but she manages to avoid his grasp to lay herself out atop her sheets, gesturing towards the part of the room where her own clothes lay. “I think you might want to make yourself more comfortable, Jaal.”

She watches him stand and do exactly that, disrobing before joining her on the bed, nestling himself between her spread legs. “May I, my love?”

His hands are resting on her hips, fingers restlessly drawing circles into her skin.

“May you what, Jaal? Tell me what you’d like so much to do.” Cat runs her tongue over her lips and teeth, smirk wide across her face. “Come on Jaal, tell me what you want.”

“I want to devour you, my darling one. I want to taste you and your pleasure on my tongue, feel you spasm under my hand, feel you shiver as you cum.” Jaal presses a kiss to her thigh. 

“Well then, please, don’t let me stop you.” She puts her hand out in a universal ‘go-ahead’ gesture. 

Jaal slides his hands under her ass and pulls her forward until she can feel his breath on her slit. His tongue comes out to lick a quick strip between her lips and she gasps, then again when one hand spreads her lips and dips inside of her. His tongue curls and presses at different spots inside of her until he finds the one that makes her scream - and then he presses with more force, Cat’s body jolting and thrashing above him as the shocks roll through her, centering at both her clit and her g-spot. 

“Good  _ fuck _ , Jaal, more of that,” Cat whines, hips grinding against his face. Jaal’s one hand grips one hip to hold her in place. He pulls back for just a moment, enough for her to see him smirk before he asks “Does that feel good, taoshay?”

“You  _ know _ it does, god dammit. Come on, keep going, I want more Jaal.” 

“Of course, darling one.” His mouth continues its work, hands gripping Cat’s hips to work them against his face in a pattern of his choosing. 

Cat does what she can to keep in the noises bubbling at the back of her throat, biting her lip and whimpering. Jaal presses a finger from one hand to her clit and gives her a little shock. She gasps and lets out a long, loud moan as if all the sound she’d kept inside of her was releasing itself at once. 

“That’s what I want to hear, Cat. You have no reason to hide from me.” He continues for what feels like hours, and Cat cums again and again, until her legs are weak and barely hanging over Jaal’s shoulders.

“Jaal, this...is so good, but if you don’t stop, I’m - I’m too sensitive. Let me make you feel good now.” Cat brushes stray hairs back from her forehead with trembling fingers and manages to pull herself upright and onto her knees. “Come on then, let me see.”

Jaal props himself onto his elbows and then up onto his knees, and Cat can see his cock hanging slick and dripping between his legs. Her mouth nearly waters at the sight of it - long and thick, tapered at the head, with a thick bulbous shaft and a knot right where his cock came out of his slit. “You look pleased, my dear.”

“What can I say Jaal? I love your cock.” Cat smirks up at him before running the head along her tongue. Jaal groans from deep in his throat, trying to keep himself from bucking up into Cat's mouth. She lets out a happy little hum, followed by a moan as Jaal’s cock reaches the back of her throat. Jaal’s head is thrown back, eyes barely opened to peer down at Cat while she worked her tongue along the underside of his shaft. 

“Darling one, the noises you're making are...oh  _ my _ \- are obscene.” Jaal reaches a hand down to run through her hair, and Cat moans happily in response to the praise. The vibrations are doing wonderful little things to Jaal, and in turn to Cat - the strange little shocks feel like they're all over her now, even where Jaal isn't touching her. “You make me feel so  _ good _ , Cat, my taoshay, every time we come together like this. Nothing brings me greater pleasure than your touch.”

Cat shivers at the praise as well as at the feeling of Jaal’s precum flowing steadily onto her tongue. Her head swims a little bit at the taste and she can feel her body heating up. She pulls off of him to tongue at the small opening in the head of his cock and Jaal whimpers. “Are you close, Jaal? Are you going to cum for me? Come on Jaal, I wanna taste it, cum for me.” 

Cat takes his cock back into her throat, groaning at the feeling of how full her mouth felt. Jaal’s hips twitched involuntarily and Cat gagged for only a moment before recovering, pulling back to give him space to fuck into her mouth. Jaal took his chance to push his hips forward until he could hear Cat whining, then pushed a little farther into the wet warmth of her mouth. He continued going back and forth, a hand gripping his lover's hair, cock gliding over her lips and tongue until he could feel the tension in his abdomen reaching its peak. 

“Here, darling one, take the cum you've wanted so badly down your throat, hmm? I know how much you love it, my dear.” His cum flows over her tongue and she whimpers and shivers as her body heats up rather intensely, the slick ache between her thighs only growing wetter.  

She pulls off of his cock and runs her tongue over her lips, sticking it out to show that she's swallowed all that he had given her. Jaal smiles and runs a finger over her lips, “You've done so well for me, my darling one. Do you wish to continue?”

Cat whines and rubs her thighs together, nodding her head. “Yes Jaal, want more of your cock. Please? Please give me  _ more _ , Jaal.” 

“I will give you anything you ask for, taoshay.” Jaal pulls her into his lap, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other hand went down between her thighs to play with her clit. Cat keens, high and needy, rolling her hips into his touch. She wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head down onto his shoulder, not only enjoying the physical pleasure he was bringing her but also the fact that she could feel how much larger he was like this - pressed tight against his broad chest, having to reach up to wrap her arms around his neck, the width and strength of the legs she was pulled onto - everything about him so much bigger than her. 

God, it turned her on. 

Jaal’s fingers delved between her lips and then inside, into her dripping heat, scissoring and stretching, fucking in and out of Cat as she whined at the feeling - full, but nowhere close to enough. Not when she knew that soon, she’d be full of his cock.

“Jaal, it’s enough, I’m ready, I want it - give me your cock Jaal, I  _ need _ it.” Cat digs her nails into his shoulders, wriggling her hips in his lap, whimpering and panting into his ear - anything to show him how badly she needed him to give her what she wanted.

Jaal groans and leans down to place a kiss on Cat’s shoulder, pulling his fingers out and nipping at her skin in response to the needy little noise she made at the loss. “Worry not, my darling, you will have want you desire so badly soon, give me only a moment.” One of his hands holds her hip steady as his other holds his cock in place, slowly sinking her down onto his shaft.

“G-good! So good, J-aal,  _ so big _ .” Cat murmurs into his neck, eyes screwed tightly closed in pleasure and bliss as she’s filled more and more - until her ass sits right on the top of Jaal’s thighs, his cock fully sheathed inside of her. Jaal lets her rest there for a minute or two, his hands pushing and pulling at her hips while Cat giggled, voice broken and airy, at the blissful feeling of his cock stretching her open. 

“Almost forgot how big your cock is, Jaal....I love your cock, Jaal, will you fuck me now? Come on, really  _ fuck _ me. I want to feel it until the next time you fuck me.” Cat begins grinding her hips on her own then, slowly lifting herself up on shaking knees to slam back down as best as she could.

“As I have said before, I will give you anything you ask for, my dear.” Jaal grabs hold of her by her ass and the back of her thighs and lifts her, laying her down onto her back and settling between her legs. He pulls one leg out by the knee until Cat winces, readjusts, and then slowly begins pulling out of her. Cat is murmuring swears under her breath, arms swung over her face to hide it when Jaal thrusts his cock back inside, hips slamming into hers with a resounding  _ slap _ . 

Cat gasps involuntarily, biting her lip shortly after to keep back a particularly desperate whine when Jaal does it again, and again, hips gaining speed until he was pounding into her with a force that would have had her moving up the bed if he wasn’t holding onto her. Cat could feel her teeth sinking dangerously into the skin of her lip when Jaal reaches a hand up and presses his fingers to her lips.

“If you insist on silencing yourself, my dear, I’d  _ much _ rather you did it this way.” Cat nods, slowly, running her tongue along the ridges on his fingers, relishing in the little shocks that sparked her there. “I’d hate to see you mar those pretty lips.” 

Cat wonders how he can seem so put together when he’s fucking her so hard, her body trembling from every little shock from everywhere Jaal touched her, inside and out. She tries to focus on sucking and licking at his fingers, bobbing her head and reminding herself and Jaal of what she had done not too long ago, taken his cock and cum down her throat.

He takes his fingers from her mouth, making her promise not to bite anymore and moving them down to rub at Cat’s still sensitive clit, shocks pulsing gently through her as his fingers circled over the bundle of nerves. She threw her head back, gasping and crying out as the combination of his cock filling her over and over and Jaal’s assault on her clit had her cumming. Her back arched off of the bed and forced her hips farther onto Jaal’s cock, tears streaming down her face as she writhed and screamed. 

“There you are, taoshay, the pleasure you wanted so badly, right, my darling? The way you’re squeezing me, I’m going to follow you into that pleasure soon, I -  _ oh _ \- I assure you. You’re so hot, so wet - so good for me, Cat. So, so good for me.”

Cat whimpers as Jaal slows his pace, reaching down to pull her hips closer to his as he moves his cock languidly in and out of her. “P-Please, Jaal. Please cum, yeah? Make me all messy, please  _ please _ .” 

Jaal can only grit his teeth and nod, pace picking back up until he feels the tightness within him release, and then he stops moving altogether. He lets out a roaring groan and his cock fills Cat with cum, some of it spilling out onto the sheets. Panting he pulls out and lays beside his lover, taking Cat into his arms and pulling the blankets up around them. 

“Tell me, my love, was that what you wanted? What you’ve needed so badly?” Jaal peppers kisses along the back of Cat’s neck and shoulders, hands massaging her thighs. 

Cat hums and reaches back to place a hand on Jaal’s jaw line. “Yes, Jaal. Everything and more. Th _ ank _ you.” She turns her head back and Jaal meets her in a soft kiss. “I think we should do that more often.”

Jaal nods and places more kisses onto her neck. “I think you might be right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about things that aren't mass effect [on tumblr](http://baralingerie.tumblr.com)


End file.
